


Secret Werewolf Gift Exchange

by FogDog1738



Series: Teen Wolf Fluffuary 2021 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek Hale Can Have Nice Things, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Hale is a Softie, Derek Hale/Stile Stilinski, Fluff, Fluffuary, Gift Exchange, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, POV Stiles Stilinski, Pining Derek, Pining Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles Stilinski is a Nice Thing, Tumblr Prompt, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FogDog1738/pseuds/FogDog1738
Summary: Stiles is Derek's secret santa and feelings get exposed.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Teen Wolf Fluffuary 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139534
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124
Collections: Fluffuary 2021





	Secret Werewolf Gift Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Today's Prompt (2/01): Secret Gift Exchange

Stiles knocked on the loft door quietly, holding a small box messily wrapped in paper with printed snowmen on it. It was Christmas eve and Stiles had involuntarily been entered into a gift exchange with the pack. Kira had decided it would be a good idea to force the pack into bonding together on Christmas eve with hot chocolate and gifts and movies. After being given the info that Derek was his secret santa for this wonderful and all to chilly night, he reluctantly decided to just go with it. What could go wrong? Derek most likely would just take whatever was given to him without any emotions appearing on his stoic face. 

Although Stiles could think of something that could go wrong. He was technically late for their pack bonding session--by five minutes--but nobody else was parked in the lot of the apartment building. Stiles’ lone Jeep was all that stood in contrast to Derek’s amazingly spectacular Camaro. 

This thought swirled around in Stiles’ head as he waited for Derek to answer the door. He had werewolf hearing; there’s no way he didn’t hear the soft knock that Stiles anxiously tapped into the wood. 

_ Jesus Derek, answer the fucking door. _

Stiles raped on the door again, his small knuckles aching slightly after the little rhythm he created echoed through the hallway. “I know you’re in there, Derek! Open up or I might just knock the door down.” 

Stiles heard a slight clang of metal and glass breaking shrilly behind the door. Suddenly, Stiles’ heart skipped a beat and he threw his gift under his arm, using one hand to slowly pull open the loft door. It was unlocked, and the day light shining off the snow outside flooded in through the large windows, blinding Stiles for a couple seconds.

“Derek?” he yelled, maybe a little too loud and with way too much concern in his voice.

“Yes, I’m fine, Jesus. You don’t have to sound so worried,” was the reply he got.

Stiles relaxed a little, following the voice over to the small kitchen to the left after he could see again. His eyes adjusted more in time for him to observe a shattered mug on the ground which quickly got swept up with a broom.

“Didn’t realize someone of your caliber was so clumsy,” Stiles commented sarcastically.

“Shut up.” Derek looked tense, his face distorted slightly as he cleaned up his mess.

Stiles shifted his weight within the spot he was standing for a few more seconds before putting his gift down on the table. Something was troubling Derek, and Stiles wasn’t going to have it today. Derek being troubled only means anger for the rest of the day; pack bonding sessions would not be good with the sour wolf attitude of the werewolf showing in his every action.

“Dude,” Stiles says, making his way toward Derek, “You good?”

“I’m fine,” Derek spits, aggressively sweeping the shards of ceramic into a small dust bin. He moves over and dumps it angrily into the trash can.

Stiles stands at the corner of the table, observing the moves of the man as he advances back to the stove. He’s making a batch of hot chocolate, swirling the smooth, brown liquid in the pan as it simmers. It’s at this moment that Stiles also realizes that, along with Derek’s normal jeans, he’s wearing a maroon, thumbhole sweater. Stiles’ jaw drops at how goddamn  _ domestic _ he looks right now. He can’t help it when an eventual smirk is drawn across his face.

Derek’s focus wavers from the pot, making its way over to Stiles. “What?” he asks, aggression slowly receding from his tone, but still definitely there.

“Oh um, it’s just...Didn’t know you were so soft, man. Hot chocolate, the sweater. You honestly look adorable.” Stiles moves up next to Derek, smiling widely and going in to pinch his cheeks jokingly. Derek swats him away, his eyes staring holes into Stiles’ skull. “Jesus, fine. Lighten up!”

Stiles pivots and pulls out a chair from under the table, slumping into it lazily. He lets out a huff that Derek obviously hears but ignores. The man reaches up into a cabinet, pulling out a few thermos’ and setting them on the counter next to a funnel. He begins the process of slowly pouring his homemade hot chocolate into each thermos. Stiles watches with a slight upturn of his lips. 

“It’s Christmas eve, Der. What are you so grumpy about?” Stiles interrogates.

Derek puts down the pan and turns to look at Stiles. “Maybe because I just broke my favorite mug trying to get myself some drink because you decided to bang on my door and scare the shit out me?” Derek shoots back, a low growl creeping into his voice.

“Seriously, man? I knocked softly before thinking a regular knock would hurt your precious little ears! I thought you had super hearing?” Stiles points to the were’s ears.

“Maybe pick a level of knocking that isn’t so goddamn loud but I can actually hear!” 

“What is your problem man?” Stiles looks at Derek with genuine concern on his face. “Does the magic of Christmas not spark joy in you, sour wolf? I thought this was supposed to be fun!” Stiles looks around the loft more, remembering an important detail.

“And where the hell is everyone else? I thought they all said to meet here!”

Derek just stands there for a moment, looking at Stiles. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and drops his head slightly. “They came up with another meeting place. We’ll meet them there later. And if you don’t mind, yeah, I don’t particularly appreciate Christmas. And I don’t want to talk about it.”

Stiles stares back at Derek with a questioning look. Who didn’t like Christmas? It was a time of joy and gift giving and family. Stiles always loved spending the holidays with people he loves.

Then it hits him.

Derek’s family isn’t here to spend Christmas with him. It’s been years since the fire, but he never got to see Derek on Christmas because he always insisted people leave him be. Stiles always had his dad to celebrate with, so he didn’t give a moment's thought as to what Derek did, alone in his loft. Stiles’ heart dropped a little, and in turn, his head. 

Jesus, he gets too wrapped up in his own thoughts he can’t even see how others might be affected by it. Just barging in with a gift and interrupting his drink making. Granted, he was a little worried about the crashing. When did he suddenly get that way?

“I’m sorry,” Stiles says softly, his head still down a little, “Forgot about everything. Let’s just forget this ever happened and head to where everyone else is, huh?”

Derek looks up, nodding in agreement before pulling out a plastic grocery bag from the cabinet below the sink and bagging up the thermos’. Stiles stands from his chair and snatches his gift, walking towards the door. 

Derek shuffles out behind him and they walk outside. “My car.” Derek states. Stiles doesn’t object for a second. As they climb into the car, Stiles realizes Derek only has the hot chocolate with him.

“Your gift? You forget it?” Stiles questions.

“Oh, uh, no.” Derek rests his hands on the steering wheel but doesn’t start the car. He stares out the windshield for a minute, Stiles looking at the side of his face. 

“You gonna drive any time soon or did you break somehow?”

Derek jerks over at Stiles, looking him in the eye. This time, however, he isn’t showing any signs of aggression or anger. He looks fairly sad, like he longs for something he doesn’t have. Stiles moves his head back uncomfortably. 

“What?” he asks, Derek quickly turning away.

“Um...who is your secret Santa?” Derek replies.

“Actually, um, you.” Stiles answers, lifting his gift up and quickly letting it fall back onto his lap. Derek looks over again, a small smile peering through his lips. “What? Don’t tell me we got stuck in a loop. That would be no fun.”

Derek smiles a little more, nodding his head quickly. “What’d you get me?”

Stiles rolls his eyes and shoves his gift at Derek. Derek accepts the gift, ripping off the wrapping carefully to avoid messing up his beautiful, precious car. He crushes the paper in a ball and sets it in his cup holder, opening up the box. 

A silver watch was hidden inside, something Stiles thought Derek would enjoy but wouldn’t be something that he could never use. It’s practical and it would look amazing on his wrist. He can easily imagine seeing him wearing it, occasional pulling up the sleeve of his leather jacket to glance at the time.

“Stiles,” Derek hesitates.

“No no, just, put it on. I spent like a million bucks on it.”

Derek reaches into the box and slips on the watch, easily clipping it together and looking at it on his wrist. He smiles at it, looking over to Stiles and letting out a deep breath.

“Woah, don’t look at me like that. You’re supposed to be grumpy. It’s not that big of a deal,” Stiles shoots at him.

“Shut up, Stiles. I love it.”

“Yeah well, now you have no excuse to ever be late for things.”

“Oh, I definitely won’t anymore.” Derek grins.

Stiles looks at the grin, shifting in his seat to face Derek more. “Alright, big guy. What did you get me? Because I’m not drowning in your hot chocolate.”

Derek lets out a small giggle, letting his head fall as he continues grinning. “No, it’s not the hot chocolate, idiot.”

Stiles tilts his head slightly, once again imagining how domestic Derek  _ could _ be if he really wanted to. “Then what is it?”

Derek meets Stiles’ eyes over the console. “You really want it now?”

“I gave you mine! What the hell do you think-” Derek moves his hand over to Stiles neck and pulls him over the console into a soft kiss. Stiles doesn’t object, kissing Derek back. But after a second, he pulls away, his mouth gaping. “Derek,” he whispers. 

“No, shut up. I said I wasn’t going to be late for things anymore. That was at the top of my priority list.” 

What the hell was Stiles thinking, getting him a gift like that?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Fluffuary Challenge created by Unsettledink on Tumblr!
> 
> Big RIP to being one minute late for today's deadline, but it'll be fine!


End file.
